A typical implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) has the capability of providing a variety of anti-tachycardia pacing (ATP) regimens as well as cardioversion/defibrillation shock therapy. Normally, arrhythmia therapies are applied according to a pre-programmed sequence of less aggressive to more aggressive therapies depending on the type of arrhythmia detected. Typically, termination of an arrhythmia is confirmed by a return to either a demand-paced rhythm or a sinus rhythm in which successive spontaneous R-waves are separated by at least a defined interval. When ATP attempts fail to terminate the tachycardia, high-voltage cardioversion shocks may be delivered. Since shocks can be painful to the patient and consume relatively greater battery charge than pacing pulses, it is desirable to avoid the need to deliver shocks by successfully terminating the tachycardia using less aggressive pacing therapies.
The success of a tachycardia therapy depends in part on the accuracy of the tachycardia detection. In some cases, a tachycardia originating in the atria, i.e. a supraventricular tachycardia (SVT), is difficult to distinguish from a tachycardia originating in the ventricles, i.e. a ventricular tachycardia (VT). For example, both the atrial chambers and the ventricular chambers may exhibit a similar tachycardia cycle length when an SVT is conducted to the ventricles, or when a VT is conducted retrograde to the atria. Accordingly, methods are needed for accurately classifying a detected tachycardia as being either a VT or an SVT event to allow the most appropriate therapy to be delivered by the ICD, with the highest likelihood of success and without unacceptably delaying attempts at terminating the tachycardia.